happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Time to Step Up". Plot (At Sarasaland at the castle, Princess Daisy sensed the kidnapping of Nicole and Pally from the wrath of Dry Bowser and his minions) *Daisy: Oh no. The princesses got kidnapped by a evil dry lord. What are we gonna do? *Toad Guard #1: Hello Princess Daisy, i brought some water for you to drink up. *Daisy: Well thanks. There is a lot of bad news going on around the world. *Toad Guard #1: Oh, there is no need to have your high hopes go down. *Toad Guard #2: I always promised to make some delicious bread rolls for you. *Daisy: Ah, delicious. Just keep in touch that Bowser has done something again and has a new look of evil. *Toad Guard #3: The last time he tried to burn down the heroes was at his own castle. *Daisy: Most of the minions has survived the crash of the castle. Even Kamek and Kammy were there. *Toad Guard #1: We'll keep an eye on them. *Daisy: Keep an eye? Where? *Toad Guard #1: Never mind. We don't have a GPS to track the empire down. *Daisy: Just get back to work while i make up my mind. *Toad Guard #2: Boys, let's move. *Toad Guard #3: I'll be making a chicken salad myself. *Daisy: I'm just going to six and relax when guarding the throne room. (Back at the Comet Observatory, the gang is looking at the map device to track on which galaxies to go to) *Mumble: So what is the next step? *Rosalina: We may be finding a way to travel to a lot of galaxies. Queen Cona and her minions are doing very bad to all of the galaxies in the universe. I order you guys to travel across these worlds and save these worlds from their empire blasting them out. *Mario: That's a lot of galaxies to explore. *Luigi: You been to the galaxy once. *Mario: You been to the galaxy too. I saw you there on a house. *Yoshi: Most of my friends were in the galaxies as well and most of you guys found them on the nests. *Mario: Oh lord, you found out? *Yoshi: Yeah. All of my friends told me about it. *Mumble: You guys have a lot of experience. *Phoenix: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito have been to space once. *Montay: Hey. *Mumble: That's a lot of worthy people around here. *Mario: Where to track the world to go to? *Luigi: It said that we should be heading to the water planet. *Yoshi: What kind of water planet is this? *Rosalina: It is inhabitated by penguins and mantas. All they do is swim and greet people around the world. *Lubba: This planet should be interesting for us to travel. *Mumble: Sound good to me. *Phoenix: Oh boy, we're going out. *Yoshi: We should be ready to leave. *Montay: Look like we got another mission to do, again. *Esequiel: We're making sure no penguin get hurt by those aliens. *Lubba: Get on the starship, we're about to leave. *Josesito: Let's go on the head ship right away. *Shippo: It seems that we're going in. *Yoshi: Hop in. *Boshi: Here we go again. *Mario: Up and away! *Luigi: Yahoo. *Yoshi: Come on you guys. We got a lot of exploring to catch on. (The heroes hop on to Starship Mario) *Montay: Wee. *Shippo: We can still float. *Lubba: Is anyone on board? *Mario: Okie dokie, yes we are. *Luigi: Rosalina, are you coming? *Rosalina: I'm going to keep an eye on the galaxy. You guys go ahead and do your thing. *Lubba: Yes ma'am. I'll do my best to keep track on the aliens. *Rosalina: Good luck. Make sure you don't get hit by a meteor rock. *Lubba: We'll do our best. *Lovelace: Wait. We forgot Chakron. You coming? *Chakron: Yes. I am coming along. *Lovelace: Sweet. Then get on. *Chakron: *hop to Starship Mario* Glad to have you coming. *Lovelace: My man. *Chakron: Right on. *Mumble: We're all good. *Lubba: Time to get on the galaxy. *Phoenix: Let's make a move. *Mario: Ride on big luma! (Lubba ride on the Starship Mario to travel through the galaxy. Back at Bowser's Kingdom, Bowser and his minions arrive with the captured Nicole and Pally.) *Bowser Jr.: Home at last. *Bowser: Unzap them. *Kamek: Yes master. *unzap Nicole and Pally* *Nicole: What happen? *Pally: What kind of home of this? *Bowser: Welcome to my kingdom. This is where you're going to be held, or else, you will join the empire of the Koopa Troop. *Kammy: Either get locked up or join our side. *Wendy: Your choice. *Nicole: I will never join your troop. *Pally: Let us go. *Wendy: Do you wanna live or get changed into a Koopaling? *Nicole: Make me. *Wendy: I'll have your word. *Kammy: Change them into Koopalings. *Kamek: You got it. *use his wand to change Nicole and Pally into Koopalings* *Bowser: Make them evil. *Kamek: *use his wand to make Nicole and Pally goes into their evil control* *Kammy: What did you do? *Kamek: Bowser made me do this. *Bowser: Ha ha ha. *Nicole: I feel different. *Pally: Wow, unbelievable. *Kamek: I did it. They become bad. *Bowser: Welcome to my troop. You will be joining us and you will always listen to our orders. *Nicole: Yes King Bowser. *Bowser: Good. In the meantime, the doomship is almost finish and how about you prepare some armor gear for everyone. *Nicole: What are we suppose to do with making armors? *Bowser: You build with metal. Bang them hard and you get the iron parts going. *Kammy: We'll work together. *Nicole: You and us, Kammy. *Kammy: I'll teach you. *Bowser: Let's get back on the process on the ship. *Kamek: Right boss. No more mistakes is being thrown into the doomship. *Bowser: Get to work you guys! We're leaving soon. *Bowser Jr.: Okay pa. *Larry: Back to work, we shouldn't even work when we're kids. *Iggy: Stupid King Koopa. (Nicole and Pally walk with Kammy to start building the armors for the war) *Nicole: You gotta hit them hard like this. *Kammy: No no, let me show you. *hit the metal hard with her hammer* *Pally: We know how to hit on metal to build on armors. *Kammy: Just try it and act like a Koopaling. *Nicole: Fine. *hit on the metal hard* *Kammy: Are you sure? *Nicole: Yes. This is how you done it. *Kammy: That's not how it's done. *Pally: We know old lady. We can build faster than you. *Kammy: How dare you insult me like that. I'll show you. *use her magic powers on Pally* *Pally: *punch Kammy* *Kammy: Ooh, how dare you punch me like that? *Pally: You wanna fight? Come fight me now. *Kammy: I'll show you a real armor. *poof magic with a completed armor* *Pally: No fights, huh? *Kammy: I made a armor just to shut your mouths up. *Nicole: Perfect. No mistakes. *Kammy: No mistakes at all. *Pally: Good. We can continue building our perfect armors for the war. *Kammy: I'll always be watching you two. *Nicole: Just mind your own business. (Meanwhile, Dry Bowser walk up to Captain Basilisx on the process of the doomship) *Dry Bowser: How is the doomship? *Basilisx: It's almost complete. I would like to call it the Omega Doomship. *Dry Bowser: Sweet. This is the doomship we will be riding on. *Basilisx: It's suppose to be powerful than all of your airships you have built over the years of conquering the world. *Dry Bowser: The first thing in the morning is destroy all the galaxies in the universe. *Basilisx: I agree on that. *Dry Bowser: I'll better check on Wario and Waluigi. *Basilisx: Go ahead. Just do your job and i'll keep an eye on the ship. *Dry Bowser: Good precious. (Back at the Great Doomstar Ship, Queen Cona and Shellborg walk into the conference room to see a few soldiers at the table) *Queen Cona: Well hello my friends, your manager will be here in a few minutes. *Soldier #1: I thought you are the boss. *Queen Cona: I hire a few managers to come over and check on all of you guys. *Shellborg: The rest of them are keeping an eye on the soldiers. So you may watch on your backs. *Soldier #2: Carry on Shellborg. *Shellborg: I store a lot of guns for you guys for the war. *Soldier #3: Arr! We'll be happy to shoot on all of the innocent aliens in the world. *Shellborg: Wait til the final battle starts. *Soldier #3: Okay Shellborg. You got my word. *Queen Cona: Oh look, here he comes. *Alien Manager: Hello there my queen. Thank you for watching my people over. *Queen Cona: You're very welcome sir. *Alien Manager: Alright, let's go start our annual meeting. *Shellborg: Let's go Cona, we have to check what our members are up to. *Queen Cona: They're training for the next fight. *Shellborg: I can see. (At the battle zone, most of Queen Cona's minions are fighting together for training. Mark Fishtony splash some water to Surfa as Surfa give a big punch to Mark.) *Mark: Ooh. *Surfa: Hey big fish, i got something. *Mark: Grrrr, you make me angry. *Surfa: Ha! Come on water boy, is that all you got but throwing water in my face? *Mark: Water splash! *splash water on Surfa* *Surfa: Ugh! Look what you done to my dress? *Mark: This is what you get for hitting me. *Surfa: You'll pay for this. (Fire Baller and Ice Baller throw fire and ice together like a snowball fight) *Fire Baller: Fire beat ice! *Ice Baller: Ice beat fire! *Fire Baller: No. Fire burn ice to water! *Ice Baller: Ice is better than fire. *Fire Baller: Ice sucks! *Ice Baller: Ice rules! *Fire Baller: You are no better. *Ice Baller: You can't express your opinion on fire and ice. *Fire Baller: You're being mean. *Ice Baller: No, you're being mean to me. *Fire Baller: I'm going to burn your room into a magma section. *Ice Baller: I will freeze your room to a frozen palace. *Fire Baller: Don't judge me. *Ice Baller: I'll judge you back. *Fire Baller: I'll break your nose. *Ice Baller: I don't even have a nose. *Fire Baller: I'll blow you away. *Mark: *splash the water on Fire Baller and Ice Baller* *Ice Baller: Watch it fish boy! *Mark: I will splash you down! *Surfa: Race it coward. *Ice Baller: Guys, we're fighting here. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions